Heroes of Who
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: What happens when The Doctor and Rose Tyler show up at Camp Half-Blood? What will happen? (Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.) Rated T just in case. Better than it sounds. Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so first let me say that I will not be writing in Povs that I am not comfortable with. For example, The Doctor. I will try to update whenever I can.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rose Pov:**

"So, Doctor? Where are we going this time? Ooh! We could meet Picasso!" I said, excited. The Doctor looked at me.

"Sorry, Rose. Today we're not going to meet Picasso."

"Then where are we going Doctor?" I knew he could see the excitement in my eyes. The Doctor always chose the best places to go. He was always needed.

"Rose, we're going to the year 2015."

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Doctor, that's only a few years in my future. It better be impressive."

"Oh, Rose. It will be amazing. We're going to camp!" He said, pulling a lever.

"Camp?" I asked uncertainly. "What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood!"

**Annabeth Pov:**

"No, Annabeth. You have to move your arms like this," he said and showed me. Percy was trying to teach me the IMHO breaststroke. It was hard because the technique and timing have to be perfect.

"Percy, we've been trying for two _hours_. Can't we get out now?" I moaned.

"Annabeth! How are you sick of the water?" He questioned me.

"Not all of us are children of Poseidon, Seaweed Brain!"

"Fine. But then we just relax, ok? I'll make us a picnic," he said. I nodded. Food sounded good after two straight hours of swimming.

We dried off (mostly), and Percy headed to the Mess Hall to make a picnic. I grabbed a sword from the rack and asked if anyone wanted to challenge me.

"Sure, punk! But no crying when you totally get crushed." Clarisse retorted. One of her guy friends held up his hand and she gave him a high five. The guy smiled, but massaged his hand when the others weren't looking. Clarisse grabbed a thick sword and came toward me.

A few things happened at once. Clarisse swung. Percy came out of the mess hall and holding a picnic basket. And I heard a sound.

I ran towards Percy and Clarisse's sword hit the cement ground, leaving an indent.

"Percy, do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. He made a wheezing noise, trying to mimic the sound.

"What is going on out here?" Chiron shouted.

And then we saw it. A blue police box. It was apparating out of thin air. It became solid, and a man walked out. He was good looking, and wore a long trenchcoat with a pinstripe suit underneath and a blue tie.

"Woah, no weapons. I don't like weapons," he said. "Especially swords. And bows and arrows." He added.

A girl came out. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and full pink lips. She was wearing a plain purple t-shirt with a darker purple jacket over it. She had on jeans and high black boots.

"See Rose? Demigods!" He exclaimed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Mr. D said pushing campers out of his way.

"Aah, I'm The Doctor. And this is my companion, Rose Tyler."

The girl named Rose smiled and gave a tiny wave. "Hi," she said meekly.

"Ooh, Rose. That's such a pretty name," Silena cooed.

"Hey, Travis, haven't you heard that name before?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, wasn't it in one of our history textbooks?" Travis said.

"Um, yeah. About that…" Rose trailed off. She and the Doctor exchanged a look.

Malcolm pushed his way through the students. "You're both in our history textbooks! The Doctor and Rose Tyler!"

"Doctor, should we explain?"

He sighed. "I guess so. Rose and I are time travelers. I'm a Time Lord, and she's human. This police box," The Doctor patted the blue box. "Takes us anywhere in space and time."

Everyone gaped at them. I spoke up. "Are you from the future, Rose?"

"No, actually. I'm from the past."

"No way!" Clarisse yelled. Rachel shushed her.

"What year are you from?" I asked.

"Not too long ago. I'm from 2006."

Malcolm, who had been reading the textbook, said cautiously, "Everyone should back up now. My textbook says that Rose is also called the Bad Wolf."

Rose laughed. "I'm not dangerous!"

"I am," Leo said holding up a ball of fire.

Rose looked scared. "You guys have powers?"

"Wait, I thought you knew about us? Demigods? Remember?" I said to her.

"I know but what exactly does that mean?" Rose asked.

"Duh." Leo said. "Demi. Gods. One parent is a mortal, the other is a god."

Rose stood there dumbfounded. She then raised one eyebrow and turned to face The Doctor. He squirmed.

"I didn't mention that?"

"No, Doctor. You didn't."

"Ok. Well they have powers. Well, some of them."

"Kinda figured that out!"

"Doctor," Chiron said. "We don't know you. We're going to search you. Ok? No violence."

The Doctor smiled. "No violence."

**Rose Pov:**

I was mad at The Doctor. Why didn't he tell me beforehand? But I also felt stupid. I should have known The Doctor would take me somewhere exciting.

I was also kind of freaked out. The guy who said he would search us was a centaur! Half horse! A guy had a ball of fire in his palm! Speaking of the guy…

He strutted over to me confidently and said, "I have been ordered to search you." I looked at him strangely. He laughed.

"By the way, my name's Leo Valdez. You can also call me The Supreme Commander of All Things Mechanical. Oh, and you might hear a few of my friends call me The Boy On Fire," he said. He then caught on fire. I flinched. He laughed again.

"Ugh, Leo." A guy complained. He walked over. He had striking blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. "She doesn't want to see you catch on fire." He turned to me. "Sorry, you've probably never seen anything as horrifying as that," he joked. Leo punched him in the arm and glared.

"Actually, I've seen a lot of more horrifying things." I assured him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Ummm…. an Abzorboloff."

"What's that?"

"A pale green, fat creature who absorbs people's faces onto their own body. Didn't you hear me? I'm a time and space traveler."

He gaped. A girl with pretty brown hair and eyes that seemed to dance and change colors walked up and closed his mouth. He tried to act cool.

"Thanks Piper." I turned to her.

"So what are you?"

She stared at me. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! I didn't mean to be offensive. I mean, who is your parent?"

"My mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

"Woah."

"Yeah. I don't like to get dressed up though."

I smiled. "So..." Leo said.

"So?" I asked.

"Your friend. Who is he?"

"The Doctor."

"But what's his real name? Where did he get that box?"

"Maybe you should ask him," I said gesturing.

"I will." He walked over, and I followed. People had gathered around The Doctor. They had found his Psychic Paper and Sonic Screwdriver and were trying to figure out how they worked. It made the buzzing noise it makes and several unlocking noises were heard. I gulped.

"What is it?" Leo said. Someone shrugged and handed it to him. He fingered it. "Is it alien?"

The Doctor grabbed it back. "Yes. It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Let me see it."

"No. It's Time Lord technology. You wouldn't understand it."

"I'm a son of the god Hephaestus. Mechanics? My specialty." The Doctor handed it to him. He tried to figure it out, pressing buttons and pulling on everything. I chuckled.

Leo looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

He gave me the evil eye. "Tell me."

I looked at the Doctor for confirmation. He knew what I was going to ask and nodded.

Leo, who had been observing the situation carefully, asked me, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Yes." I said. Leo smiled. "It's just that you're so amazed, and you haven't even seen the TARDIS yet!"

Wait," Leo's smile faded. "What's the TARDIS?"

**So there you go! First chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, people! So I will be trying to update whenever I can. Also, I don't really know where this story is going, so review things I can do. I'll be mostly on Rose's Pov, since I'm most comfortable with her. I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, I just really wanted to get this chapter out. Also, I will try to update, but I won't normally update this fast. Sorry. :(**

**REVIEW TIME! (I will not do this every time, but I will try.)**

**Guest: Thank you for reading! Read this one too, por favour.**

**Riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Thanks!**

**1Sherlockian: Silena and Beckendorf *cries* They never died in this fanfiction of course. :)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I wish I did, but sadly I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, or the Cotton Eyed Joe.**

**Rose Pov:**

I, Rose Tyler, got to show people around the TARDIS! I smiled and took off my TARDIS key necklace. I fit the key into the lock and turned it. I heard a satisfying click and the TARDIS door opened. Leo leaned over subtly to try to see inside.

"Um, ok. So let's say three people at a time. Not that many can fit- well, not thats not true." I chuckled. "I'll lose you guys if there is more than three."

Leo raised his hand and flailed it around like a maniac. "Ooh, me! Pick me! I wanna go, Rose!" He said putting on a pouty face.

"Leo will go. Anyone else for the first trip?"

A guy with deep green eyes and messy black hair raised his hand that was entwined with a girls with blond hair and startling stormy gray eyes.

"Ok, you two." They walked up hand and hand to where Leo was standing. I opened the door slightly and ushered them inside.

Leo was amazed. Astounded. Astonished. And those are only the "A"s of what I came up with what he was.

He raced around the TARDIS, pulling levers and switching switches, trying to figure out what it would do.

The blonde haired girl shouted, "It's smaller on the outside!" While the black haired boy yelled,

"It's bigger on the inside!"

And then the TARDIS started to fly.

_EErwWwoooooSHHHhEErwWwoooooSHHHhEErwWwoooooSHHHhEErwWwoooooSHHHh_

"Oh no, Leo! What have you done?" I screamed at him.

"What is it doing?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna end up somewhere very far away from here!"

The TARDIS jerked, and the wheezing stopped.

Where were we?

_**Do da line break dance. DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO**_

**Percy Pov:**

These people show up, tell us they're time travelers, we go into their time machine, and now we don't know where we are. Great day.

Annabeth squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Rose opened the TARDIS door slightly. She gasped. Annabeth let go of my hand and ran forward to her.

"What is it?"

"We're… We're…"

Annabeth pulled open the door.

"Oh," she said faintly. "Medieval times, by the looks of it." Then she fainted.

All the things Annabeth and I had been through- quests, wars, even Tartarus for heaven's sake, she had never really fainted. I guess time traveling would be a concept that would be hard for a daughter of Athena to comprehend though. All the books, documentaries, and facts said the time traveling was not possible.

To Annabeth, it had _been_ a fact!

Rose closed the door. "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." I said and walked over to her.

"I'm assuming she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." I picked Annabeth up.

"Great, I'll show you to a place where she can rest peacefully."

"Great." Then I remembered. "Wait, where's Leo?"

"Down here!" Leo called from below me. I looked down and rolled my eyes. Leo was at the bottom of the controls.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose yelled. "You playing with controls are the reason we got here in the first place! Are you absolutely sure you can get us back?"

"Well, no..."

"Then come up!"

Leo came up, his head hung low. I just shook my head.

"Leo, don't do anything to get us killed," I said jokingly. I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of a smile from him.

"Rose, can you show me where I can take Annabeth?" It seemed that as soon as I said her name, her eyes opened.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" She mumbled. I smiled.

"You wanna rest Wise Girl?"

"_Want to_, Percy, not wanna!" She said her eyes now wide open. "Put me down!"

"Alright, but you have to kiss me first."

"No!"

"Then I guess I can't put you down."

"Ugh, fine. You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"But you're not a Wise Girl if you don't want to kiss me," I joked.

She kissed me. Annabeth was the best girlfriend ever.. I loved her.

She pulled away and I pouted. Annabeth laughed.

"Now put me down!"

"Ok, ok!" I said.

Rose and Leo, who had both been watching this whole thing looked sad. Why were they sad?

"Leo, Rose, why are you sad?"

"Oh, I just miss Calypso." Leo said. He smiled. I know what that's like. I smile when I think of Annabeth.

Rose looked uncomfortable. "So what about you?" She squirmed.

"I have a boyfriend, Mickey. I have no way of telling whether he has moved on or not. He's been kind of shaky since I ran off with The Doctor."

"So you and The Doctor…"

"Friends. Or partners in crime." She smiled. "Call it what you like."

**That's right folks! It's that kind of time again! Line break time! *Does the Cotton Eyed Joe***

**Piper Pov:**

Everyone was worried sick. Rose, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy had gone into the time machine, and then it disappeared. The Doctor was pacing, and toying with, what was it called… Sonic screwdriver, and Chiron was trying to make the camp _not_ go into chaos. It seemed like the God himself was toying with us.

I decided that enough was enough. I walked up calmly to the stage in the center of the camp we had built last month for the Talent Show.

"Everyone look at me!" I yelled weakly. A few people looked my way. Ugh. "Everybody! Calm down! We will organize… Something, and then everything will be alright!" Everyone looked at me. I was worried that I had lied.

Because honestly, I didn't think everything would be alright.

**Rose Pov:**

"Ok, ready?

"Ready."

"As I'll ever be."

"Uh, sure."

We had dressed as people would in medieval times from the wardrobe, and were going to go out into the streets.

Annabeth had to conceal her swords in each of her boots (She had a long skirt, no one was going to know), and Percy had his ballpoint pen (I didn't ask) stuck in his belt/cloth strap across his waist.

I went first. Going spy style, I peeked my head out the door, glanced left and right, stepped out cautiously, and motioned with a hand for them to follow.

We split up. I let Annabeth and Percy go together, I went alone, and Leo went alone, after vowing he wouldn't cause trouble or get himself killed.

I needed to figure out if I could contact The Doctor. I just hung around the TARDIS for a bit, watching how people reacted to the bright blue Police Telephone Box that would be later developed London.

No one payed it attention. I went to explore.

I saw people in rags begging. I was sad I didn't have any money. I guess, even if I did, it wouldn't be made yet.

I went to the jewelers. I found out nothing.

I went to the potters. I found out nothing.

I went to the tanners. I found out nothing.

I went to the glassblowers. I found out something. More than something, actually. I found out that we were in the time of what's now called the bubonic plague.

Just then I heard a scream and then several shouts of,

"The plague!"

"He's got it!"

"The Black Death!"

"Stay away, girls!"

I ran to where the outbursts were coming from. There in the middle of the square, was Leo. Leo had the plague.

**Yay! Cliffhanger! I will try to update whenever I can, but sometimes I'm busy. Sorry if I rushed things. Please, what should they be doing at camp? Any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**I'm sorry if this isn't accurate. I don't really know how people got the plague, so I'm just taking everything I know and putting it into how I assume he got it. I also don't know if they used contractions so early… **

**To: Neverendingbookz: When I read this, it made me SO HAPPY! You have no idea how often I do this. :D But you kind of made me feel sad about giving Leo the plague, not really. Don't worry, everything will work out. Also, I'm not that much like Rick Riordan, am I? I mean, I don't make people wait a year... :P**

**To riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Thanks!**

**To Zookie 12: Thanks for the idea! I will be using it in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Doctor Who.**

**Leo Pov:**

Percy and Annabeth walked off to the right, swinging their hands ever so slightly. I went to the left. Rose stayed at the TARDIS. I guess she wanted to see how people would react.

I went to the blacksmith first. When I walked in, I immediately felt the warmth. I was in my area. A man was making what looked like a horseshoe. He was wearing a white puffy shirt with a black apron over it.

Just then my leg started to itch. I itched it, and felt it was already some kind of bump. I groaned.

"What do you need?" The man asked. I guess he knew I was there.

"Oh, um, work." The man put down what he was working with. Slowly he turned around. He lifted up his visor to show…. A big friendly smile.

"Oh!" He laughed. "I was not expecting that, was I?"

"Um, no sir?"

"Oh, that is a good boy. Let us start with the basics, shall we?" There was an awkward silence before I knew he actually wanted me to answer.

"Oh, yeah! Sure!"

"Have you worked in a forge before, boy?"

"Um, yeah. You could say that."

"Want to try to make a horseshoe?" He pointed at the one he was working on earlier. "Just finished that one."

"Oh, it looks good, Mister…"

"Akins."

"Ok, Mister Akins." I scratched a different part on my leg.

"But before I do, um could you show me to the, um, little boys room?" He looked at me.

"You speak strangely. I will show you to the 'little boys room,' sure."

"Thanks." I itched my neck, which was hidden by a collar. There was another bump!

When I got to the bathroom, I stared at myself in horror. My neck had a large bump on it. It was very red. I snuck out of the back door of the shop. Just then, my face itched. Another bump. I tried to cover my face as I walked through the town. I tripped, and my hands went out to catch myself. I tried to push myself up, but I felt strangely weak. I heard screams then.

"The plague!"

"He's got it!"

"The Black Death!"

"Stay away, girls!"

I saw Rose rush through the crowd and look at me with horror. I blacked out.

**Line Break!**

**Percy Pov:**

Annabeth and I headed around the shops. I stopped when I saw a necklace. It looked like a gold chain, and it had tiny red stones around it. The middle one was big, but not that big. It had something engraved on it.

I let go of Annabeth's hand and walked up to the shop person.

"What does that mean?" I said and pointed to the engraving. Behind me, Annabeth tapped her foot, waiting for me.

"It means, '_wise'_." He explained. I needed to get it for Annabeth. I took out some golden drachmas.

"Will these do?"

"What are they?"

"Gold."

He eagerly took them after some explaining of their worth. I took the necklace. I stepped behind Annabeth and put the necklace on her.

"Oh, Percy, it's beautiful!" Annabeth said smiling up at me. Just then everything went wrong. I heard screams. I could only hear words.

Plague… Death… Stay away…

I looked at Annabeth. We both nodded, and ran towards the chaos.

**This was just a filler chapter. Next chapter is going to be at camp and in Medieval Times. I was thinking about making chapters shorter, but updating more. I'll see what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Neverendingbookz: Yeah, Ring Around The Rosie is scary. My best friend and I eye each other when my little cousin wants to play it like, **_**Oh no, should we tell her?**_ **Also, GREAT ideas for camp! Thank you! I am doing one, you'll see. Also, remember Annabeth and Percy are in a different timeline, so they can't Iris Message. Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**Zookie 12: Thanks for the reviews so far! Next chapter coming soon, I hope. There will be more about camp.**

**I am making the chapters shorter, and I'm going to try to update every day, the most every other day.**

Everyone was looking at me. "Um, ok. So The Doctor said it was a space and time traveler, so they could be anywhere, anytime."

"Duh." Someone said. I ignored them.

"Well, Doctor. You are the expert. Come on up."

"Ok! Well, then. The TARDIS won't return to me. They are most definitely in danger. But-" He was interrupted by a robotic voice.

_Exterminate! Exterminate!_

**Dalek Supreme Pov:**

_Exterminate! Exterminate!_ I screamed. These humans were inferior to me. I will exterminate them! Hatred boiled in my veins. Hatred always boils in my veins. It never stops. That proves I am a real dalek. I went into battle.

**Rose Pov:**

Leo had the plague! I knew I couldn't come close, or I would get it too. Just then, he collapsed. And I hadn't thought things could have gotten any worse. I saw Annabeth and Percy running towards us.

"C'mon! We have to leave him here!"

"No!" Percy and Annabeth shouted in usion.

"There are hazmat suits in the TARDIS! We'll get him, don't worry." They nodded solemnly.

We ran in what seemed like slow motion to the TARDIS. We dressed quickly. At this point, we didn't bother putting into consideration what people would think.

We rushed out into the square. Leo was still there. A few flies were buzzing around him. I ran even faster.

Percy and Annabeth got there first. We skid to a stop beside him. Percy picked Leo up and hooked him around his shoulder.

"I… Come… Back… Calypso…" Leo muttered. I remember Leo mentioning Calypso before.

Percy lugged Leo back to the TARDIS, me and Annabeth following closely. When we got in, Percy asked "Where is that room, Rose?"

"This way," I answered. I led him to one of the many rooms with a bed. This one had a full tool bench, drills, and scrap wood and metal. The walls were black with fire painted on.

"It looks like it was made for Leo."

"It probably was." Percy looked at me to see if I was serious.

"The TARDIS is alive," I explained. "She can create rooms, as many as she wants to. She is infinite."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Trust me. She has been inside of my head."

"Really? How?"

"Long story. I kind of opened the TARDIS, and she looked into me, and I looked into her, and she got sucked into my head. I told her to go where the words 'Bad Wolf' were. That's why I'm called the Bad Wolf."

"Still confused, but ok."

Annabeth ran in. "Sorry guys, I got lost." She was dripping wet. "I got stuck in this library, and then I walked back the way I came, but then I fell into a swimming pool!"

"Wow." Percy said. "Can you show me where the pool is?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, Seaweed Brain. It was pure luck I made it here!"

"Maybe you guys should get some rest," I said. "I bet I can show you to some good rooms."

Annabeth and Percy shared a look. "Do you think we can manage tonight?"

"I think so, Wise Girl. Let's just try, ok?"

"Um, I'm just not going to ask."

Annabeth looked at me and it seemed that those grey eyes pierced my soul. "Yeah. That would be wise." She said sternly. Man, when did Annabeth get so mean? I decided to brush it off. She was probably just tired.

I guided them to a room. I knew where to go. I didn't know how, but I did.

I got to Annabeth's room first. It was medium sized, and was red. It had floor to ceiling bookshelves against every wall, except where the bed was. The bookshelves were filled with books of every genre, but more of Greek mythology. The bed was shaped like an owl. It was all grey, except for black stitches that made out the details of an owl.

On the bottom of the bed were a pair of folded pajamas. They had black checkered pants and a red shirt. There were all the needed things you would bring to a sleepover.

"Can I come to Percy's room? This room will still be here, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said practically threatening the TARDIS. "The room will still be here."

We went to Percy's room next. I looked over at Annabeth. She was fiddling with a gorgeous gold necklace with red stones. I turned my attention over to the room.

It was a dark blue with light blue wave designs. There was a giant tank in an arch above the bed. The tank was filled with tons of fish, I wasn't going to even try to name them. There was a giant pool, too. Yeah. A pool in a bedroom. It went deep. It was then I realized I saw the shadows of fish really really deep. It was like it connected to the ocean. The bed was a big rectangle that had at least fifteen shades of blue. There was the necessities at the end of the bed.

"AWESOME!" Percy yelled. Annabeth yawned.

"Well, I'm going to watch over Leo. See you guys in the morning."

"Ok," Annabeth and Percy replied. We all just stood there awkwardly before I realized they wanted time alone.

"Um, yeah. See yah." I walked out of the room. My senses showed me to the room where Leo was.

He looked very pale, which made the red spots look more red. I hoped he was going to be ok.

**There you go, people! **

**TO ALL PEOPLE WHO LOVE LEO VALDEZ- wait, nevermind. There's no point. Everybody loves da Leo. TO ALL PEOPLE: Do not worry Leo will be ok. I know what can cure him. The only question is, will Rose, Annabeth, or Percy figure it out? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Don't worry, there will be more at camp in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**In this chapter Frank is at Camp Half-Blood. Let's just say Reyna is taking care of Camp Jupiter.**

**Thalia Pov:**

_Exterminate! Exterminate!_

There were four colored metal machines heading our way. I wished Leo was there.

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the beasts. They stopped.

"Ok! I just bought us some time. These are daleks. A race of aliens. Basically, all emotions are removed except for hate. They are almost indestructible. Normally, I don't like guns. But big, big, big, guns are one of the only things that can defeat them. Now, any guns?"

I blinked. We've never needed to use guns here before. We just use bows and arrows, swords, and other Greek weapons.

"Special arrows?"

"Yes!" The Hephaestus cabin yelled.

"Wait!" Frank pushed through the crowd. "They haven't been tested!"

Someone laughed. "So they haven't been tested, what, are they gonna be dangerous?" Frank facepalmed.

"Dude, they're _bomb arrows!_ They could, I don't know, _blow up?_"

"Yeah!" Someone yelled. "In the dalek's face!"

"I don't know," Frank said rubbing his neck. "I don't think it's a good idea.

"What else have we got?"

"Fine."

**Rose's Pov:**

"C'mon girl," I said, stroking the TARDIS. "Can you get us back to Camp?"

The TARDIS wheezed. "We just need to go back. They must be worried sick. We need to save Leo."

The TARDIS's lights flickered. I counted short, long, pause. Long, long, short, pause. Short, long, pause. Short, pause. Short, pause. Long, short, end.

I gulped because I knew. I had been taught morse code.

And that meant "Again." I had to do it again.

I had to take in the soul of the TARDIS.

Humans aren't meant to. Because it's too much. Because they might die.

The TARDIS led me to Percy's room.

"Percy!"

"Hmmmph?"

"I need you to get Annabeth. I'm going to get us back to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy sat up straight. "What? How?"

"Easy," I said, "I'm going to look into the soul of the TARDIS."

He looked concerned. "Is that dangerous?"

I exhaled heavily. "Yeah, Very."

"Then let me do it!"

"No, Percy. I've lived through it once. I'm hoping I'll live through it again!" I said. I couldn't let him.

I've seen different galaxies, planets, I've seen the end of earth, and I was going to get killed by taking in the soul of the TARDIS. Pretty interesting life, huh?

While Percy got Annabeth, I stepped into Leo's room. I picked him up, with great difficulty, and carried him to the main room. Percy and Annabeth were already there.

"Guys, so we're going to need something strong. Really strong." I patted the floor where it would open.

"We need to pull this thing open. Annabeth looked at Percy unsurely.

"I think Percy could do it."

"Last time we needed a giant tow truck going fast for it to pull open."

"Can I try?" Percy pouted. "Don't you believe in me?"

Aw, man. Percy made big eyes that reminded me of baby seals. I gave in.

"I-I guess you can try. But you can't look at it once you have a grip on it. Promise?"

"Promise."

He got a good grip on it, and pulled. It creaked. He groaned. It was forced open and Percy flew back.

Annabeth Pov:

A strong light came out of the TARDIS. I looked away. Percy was getting up. Rose was facing the light. It slammed shut. Rose turned around.

Rose's eyes were filled with a white light. She wore no expression. She spoke in a powerful, but dreamlike voice.

"Getting back to Camp? It is a puny thing to do. We could do so many good things with this human form. Save the world a couple times, yet this body won't last long." She looked at Leo, slumped against the chair.

"I can save him, but first," she then shouted, "TAKE ME TO WHERE THE TROUBLE IS, TAKE ME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD, 2015!"

There was a strong white light everywhere, but then there was just darkness.

No light at all.

**Sorry if this sucked. I tried, but I didn't really know what to do with bad wolf. Hopefully a new chapter soon! Sorry it was short. I'm pretty sure this story is wrapping up, just because I can't think of anything else to do. Maybe 5 more chapters at most, I'm being optimistic. :( I'm sad, but I think I'll make a sequel. Any ideas for the sequel?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so basically I haven't updated in forever. Yeah. I do have a good excuse though.**

**1) I went on Vacation for a week. There was no computer and I was lazy.**

**2) I had to catch up on most of the school stuff.**

**3) Me lazy. Me sorry.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Third Person**

Chaos. Everyone was running around, getting different weapons, and testing them out.

Yeah. Not a very good idea. But everyone stopped when we heard the noise. It was coming back. _EErwWwoooooSHHHhEErwWwoooooSHHHhEErwWwoooooSHHHhEErwWwoooooSHHHh_

Everyone gaped as the police box was solid. But there was a problem. No one came out.

"It's impossible!" The Doctor shouted. He crept up and pushed the door open. It creaked open weakly. The Doctor groaned.

"C'mon, girl! You have to live through this, for me! You're the only thing I have left…" He let the words trail off.

He then walked into the TARDIS. It was pitch black, and as soon as he stepped in I couldn't see him anymore. All the campers, including myself, creeped closer to the door.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted. Oh no. She was lying on the ground. Rose got up. She pushed The Doctor off her.

"Get off me, Time Lord," she said in a hollow voice. It was almost if it was empty. It sounded very calm.

"Everything is little," she seethed. "Everything is small. Don't fret about Daleks. They are nothing." Rose waved her hand and I heard gasps.

The daleks had turned to dust.

"How did you _do_ that?" Someone asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Rose replied coldly.

"Rose, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

A tear trickled down Rose's cheek. "I can hear you, Doctor. I'm just not listening."

"Where's Percy? Where's Annabeth?" Someone shouted.

"And Leo?" Another asked.

But The Doctor didn't let her answer. He cupped her face in his hands.

"No, Doctor. Stop it." Rose said weakly.

"I have to, Rose. You know that." The Doctor breathed in deeply. And Rose fainted.

Will Solace ran in and immediately checked Rose.

"She's okay," he confirmed. The lights turned on.

Then we saw the bodies.

Leo was faint across a chair. Most people were just surprised about the TARDIS. They hadn't gotten to see it yet. They were also afraid. What if the TARDIS took off again?

Leo was very pale- as pale as Nico, and he had red splotches all over.

Percy and Annabeth were next to each other, they were out too. But they were all alive.

Will spotted Leo. "Oh no," he muttered.

"What?" Someone asked.

"It can't be. Well it can be if they traveled to the time period I guess-"

"WHAT IS IT?" Almost everybody yelled.

"It's the Black Plague. Deadly." A grin spread across Will's face. "To mortals."

Not everybody understood. "Get me some nectar and ambrosia, please. He's going to take a while to heal."

**Sorry. That chapter probably stank. And it was the shortest one ever. So I'm sorry. I think there's only going to be one more chapter left. :( But please review. Also, check out my other story, Forever High. And there's going to be a new story coming out that's called "Me, A God?" It's about... Well you'll just have to find out. Please check my other story out and my new one. And PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT: Okay. I know you people have good ideas. Please. I have writers block for my other story, Forever High. I don't know what to do next. Please review ideas. Any idea. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo Pov:**

I awoke in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary. Calypso was sitting in a chair next to me. I tried to sit up, and a sharp pain exploded in the back of my head. I fainted.

I woke up again, but this time Calypso wasn't there. I sat up, and the pain in the back of my neck erupted again. This time, it was duller. I felt dizzy.

"Woah, boy." Will came rushing towards me.

"What-" I started.

"Just sit down!" I shook my head and managed to prop myself up against my pillows.

"Half-Bloods these days," Will muttered.

"Leo!" A familiar voice yelled. Calypso ran toward me and gave me a kiss. She then slapped me. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" Then she gave me another kiss. I looked around the infirmary.

Rose was in the bed next to me. She and The Doctor argued.

**Rose Pov:**

"Well, it all turned out good, didn't it?"

"You could have _killed yourself_!"

"I didn't, though!"

"But-"

"No, Doctor! I did what I thought was right, and I would do it all over again!"

The Doctor still looked like he did before. He said that he was stronger, therefore he had been able to push the energy back into the TARDIS, somehow. The energy had made the TARDIS look brand new.

A week later we were out of Camp Half-Blood. We got into the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going, Doctor?"

"I don't know, Rose. How about the first chocolate shop ever?"

"Sounds good to me!"

**Okay, that really stunk. It was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry. This story is now done. I might do a sequel later, so keep a look out!**

**It will probably be about the 11th Doctor coming with Clara, and them reacting.**


End file.
